A l'Aube du Dernier Jour
by Sweety Sassy
Summary: A l'Aube du Dernier Jour, celui qui déterminera qui du soleil ou des ténèbres règneront sur la terre, j'étais enfin maître de ma vie. Et j'avais voulu retourner aux racines même de mon existence pour trouver un sens à tout ce que j'avais enduré jusqu'ici.
1. Un matin de décembre, 1997

A l'Aube du Dernier Jour

_Un soir de décembre 1997, Godric's Hollow._

Pourquoi suis-je venu ici ? Pourquoi suis-je en train de marcher dans ce champ, mes pieds foulant l'herbe mouillée malgré moi ? Pourquoi mon souffle est-il inhabituellement précipité et difficile, pourquoi la douce brise sur ma nuque me fait frissonner plus que de coutume ? Pourquoi les battements dans ma poitrine sont si violents qu'ils pourraient m'en rompre les côtes ? Pourquoi l'air autour de moi est-il si étouffant, si opaque que je pourrais presque l'attraper à mains nues ? Quel est ce sentiment qui m'étreint le cœur, cette douleur à l'intérieur de mon corps ? Quelle émotion a le pouvoir de faire si mal ?

Je lève mes yeux verts vers le ciel d'encre, et cherche mon étoile. Celle qui me réconforterait dans mon choix, me donnerait une raison de faire ce que je fais Elle est la plus brillante de la constellation du Chien. Sirius. Mais ce matin… la nuit est aveugle.

Chaque bruissement de feuille, chaque brin d'herbe se pliant sous mes pas me parvient aux oreilles qui paraissent pourtant assourdies par le bruit d'une appréhension intérieure que je ne comprend pas.

Cet endroit m'est inconnu, et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'en connaître chaque recoin, chaque couleur composant cette fresque qui défile devant mes yeux, chaque nervure de ces arbres qui ont tant vu, chaque pierres, derniers témoins, derniers vestiges d'une époque bien révolue.

C'est comme si je réussissais à effleurer des doigts un souvenir resté trop longtemps enfoui en moi…

Je peux même apercevoir leurs visages : une magnifique jeune femme rousse qui danse au milieu des feuilles roussies par l'automne, se jouant du destin et du malheur… Les yeux noisette pétillants d'un homme aux cheveux ébène qui réussit encore à goûter à la vie et au bonheur… Et les émeraudes d'un petit enfant, ouvertes sur un monde qu'il ne demande qu'à découvrir…

Ce monde qu'il ne parvient toujours pas à saisir, et dans lequel son cœur d'enfant se meurt désormais au combat.

Peut-être étais-je venu ici par instinct, désireux de connaître un semblant de réconfort, voulant respirer le parfum de cette vie que j'aurais pu avoir, et peut-être tout simplement pour pleurer dans l'étreinte imaginaire d'une mère partie beaucoup trop tôt… pour me recueillir.

A l'Aube du dernier jour, celui qui déterminera qui du soleil ou des ténèbres règneront sur la terre, chacun était parti à la recherche de réponses. En cette funeste matinée, où le temps devenait notre pire ennemi, où l'on redoutait déjà que demain n'arrive jamais, on m'avait déclaré que mes derniers instants m'appartenaient. Pendant quelques heures, j'étais alors maître de mon destin, ma vie.

Seul avec moi-même, dans un dernier élan de courage, j'avais voulu effectuer une introspection, retourner aux racines même des mon existence pour trouver un sens à tout ce que j'avais enduré jusque là.

Apprendre du passé pour construire le futur…

La vue soudaine d'une stèle nacrée, unique source de lumière dans ce paysage de désolation, me frappe alors, et je sais que j'ai atteint ma destination. Je contemple d'un silence presque religieux la demeure éternelle de ces parents que j'ai idolâtrés durant tant d'années…

Mes doigts tremblants effleurent leurs noms gravés à jamais, mes yeux s'imprègnent de la beauté de ce cœur tracé qui les unit et les enlace pour toujours.

_« Lily Evans, épouse Potter. 1951-1981. »_ Cette mère tjs si présente même dans sa mort, symbole pour moi de pureté, la douceur incarnée, le soleil de ces nuits de cauchemars, le goût sucré qui rendait mes pleurs moins amers, la voix dans ma tête qui m'insufflait du réconfort, ce sang qui coulait dans mes veines… Un jour, des paroles que Remus avait dites à son sujet m'avaient particulièrement touché. En plus d'être une sorcière extrêmement douée, c'était une femme merveilleusement bonne… Elle avait un don pour voir la beauté à l'intérieur des gens et les amener à la montrer. Et c'était grâce à elle que j'avais compris ce qu'était l'amour… Je savais que c'était en son sein que j'avais trouvé la force d'endurer 17 ans de vie misérable.

_« James Potter. 1951-1981 » _Ce père si… controversé. Ma fierté, puis ma honte.

Ce frère d'apparence et de caractère. Etant enfant, toutes les allusions à lui étaient pour moi source d'honneur. Peut-être que je me sentais inconsciemment coupable de son sacrifice. En étant comme lui, il pouvait continuer son existence à travers moi. Puis au fil des ans, j'ai grandi, j'ai mûri et je suis entré dans cette période sombre et floue où l'on revendique tout, où la figure parentale est soudain désacralisée. Tout à coup, j'ai ressenti sur mes épaules la présence écrasante de ce père tant idolâtré. J'ai voulu cesser de porter le poids d'une image qui n'existait plus, de payer pour des actes que je n'avais pas commis. J'ai voulu cesser de marcher sur les traces de mon père, et de creuser les miennes. J'ai voulu agir en adolescent, immature, provoquant et inconscient.

Je voulais oublier que j'étais déjà un homme dans le corps d'un enfant.

Mon père et ma mère… Papa et Maman. Ces mots sonnent faux, malgré la douce sensation dont ils m'emplissent. Un agréable frisson d'assouvissement, et… d'inconnu.

Y aura-t-il un jour quelqu'un pour répondre à ces deux mots si simples ? Non. Et voilà le seul regret de ma vie. On pourrait me traiter d'égoïste, m'exposer mes erreurs, les conséquences de mes actes manqués : La mort de Cédric, celle de Sirius, ou de milliers de gens dont je ne connais ni les noms ni les visages… La mort de mes parents.

Mais cette guerre, malgré ce que disait la prophétie, n'était plus un combat individuel, un face-à-face mortel. A présent, c'était avant tout deux camps paradoxaux d'idées et d'ambition qui se battraient pour leurs croyances respectives. Le Héros Solitaire ne serait là que pour faire pencher la balance. Détruire ce fragile équilibre qui porte le poids de la destinée des êtres vivants.

Dans quelques heures, la planète serait à feu et à sang, et je jouerai le futur de mes amis. Alors que venais-je faire ici ? Espérais-je oublier les douleurs d'hier ? Attendais-je que le vent me souffle comment devenir celui qu'ils attendent que je sois ? Ou voulais-je tout simplement être seul avec mes parents, comme dans mes rêves d'enfant…

Réunis pour la dernière fois dans si matinée si longue qu'on en oublie le temps.

J'attrapais dans mes doigts une touffe d'herbe et l'arrachais de ses racines. Je parcourus une nouvelle fois les ruines autour de moi, de ma vie passée, et sans prévenir, comme un coup en traître, un flot d'émotions se déversa en moi et je me surpris à trembler sous la violence du choc. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains, ne pouvant plus supporter ces souvenirs, ces regrets, ces pensées qui m'oppressaient le cerveau et le cœur. Ma gorge me brûlait, et mes yeux débordaient de cette eau salée trop lgtps contenue. Recroquevillé devant la tombe de mes parents, les épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux qui se muèrent bientôt en sanglots, je me mis à pleurer.

Comme un petit garçon qui aurait commis une faute et qui savait qu'il avait déçu ses parents… Je sanglotais désespérément, si fort que je doutais de pouvoir m'arrêter.

La première fois en 17 ans. Cela me faisait si mal et tellement de bien en mm tps…

Je restais ainsi de longues minutes qui me parurent des heures, puis relevais enfin la tête. Le vent semblait s'être tu, la chaleur avait disparu, laissant place à une fraîcheur réconfortante, ou peut-être une douceur chaleureuse. Aucun son ne parvenait plus à mes oreilles, et j'avais l'impression que si j'esquissais un geste, tout le paysage allait s'écrouler autour de moi.

Je posais mes yeux sur la pierre nacrée, en face de moi, et mon esprit s'éclaircit quelque peu. Je ressentis soudain un besoin vital de me justifier.

Pour la toute première fois… de leur parler.

Sassy.

http/sweetysarah. 


	2. Quand Harry rencontre Lily

A l'Aube Du Dernier Jour

CHAPITRE 2 : Quand Harry rencontre Lily…

« Il y a tellement longtemps que j'aurais du venir vous voir… Mais je ne m'en sentais pas la force. J'attendais l'échéance finale, le jour où je ne pourrais plus reculer. Car je savais qu'au lieu de résoudre toutes les questions que j'ai dans la tête, cela en rajouterait d'autres. Je sentais que cela pouvait faire s'effondrer tout le pouvoir que l'on m'a donné, toutes les idéologies que l'on m'a apprises, toute la grandeur du geste que je m'apprête aujourd'hui à faire. Je pense que je n'étais pas prêt, tout simplement. »

Une lueur éclatante de beauté vint aveugler mes yeux, alors qu'une douce brise faisait frissonner ma peau, comme un simple courant d'air, une caresse, une main qui effleure la mienne. Nos doigts s'enlacèrent.

« Le seras-tu un jour ? »

« Probable que non. Qui pourrait être prêt face à la destruction, la douleur, la mort ? Chaque vie enlevée est comme une partie de son âme arrachée. Perdue à jms dans les méandres du vice. Qui a le droit de faire ça à un enfant ? J'ai tellement cru en leurs paroles, en leurs mensonges ! J'étais trop jeune pour savoir, pour comprendre… Je suis trop jeune pour beaucoup trop de choses. Je me disais d'arrêter de vouloir tout savoir, que les réponses viendraient d'elles-mêmes. Des illusions, une fois de plus. Des espoirs vains. On a fini par me modeler, m'entraîner, m'apprendre le combat… Et malgré tout ça, je ne suis tjs pas prêt. Car je n'ai aucune réponse à ces questions. On m'a appris les Sortilèges Impardonnables, mais les utiliser serait-il faire preuve de lâcheté ? Serait-ce renier ce pourquoi je me bats ? »

« Impardonnable. Saisis-tu le sens de ce mot ? »

« Mais alors pourquoi ? Est-ce le seul moyen que nous ayons de nous défendre ? Sommes-nous obligés d'être salis par le goût du meurtre ? »

« Ces questions ont-elles une réponse ? Si oui, ce n'est pas à moi de te les donner. Le pouvoir qui te différencie des êtres assoiffés de douleur se propage dans tes veines et alimente ton cœur à chaque instant. Il réside dans ton sang. C'est le plus cadeau que j'ai pu t'offrir. »

« L'amour, hein ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'englober ces mots d'amertume.

« Mais ce monde est si cupide ! L'amour est-il une raison suffisante pour donner sa vie en son nom ? »

« Pour quoi te bats-tu ? »

« Pour… Pour que cessent les injustices liées au sang et à la race… Pour venger ceux qui st déjà tombés… »

« Tu sembles confus, _mon fils_… La vengeance est-elle vraiment une raison de vaincre ? A-t-elle vraiment un rapport avec la justice, la noblesse ? L'amour, lui, englobe tout. Il est la vie toute entière, l'air que tu respires, les battements de ton cœur. Il est la seule chose qui permette à un humain d'être accompli. »

Une exclamation de frustration s'échappa de ma gorge, et mes yeux verts se remplirent de colère.

« Il y a tellement de choses que je ne sais pas, que l'on ne m'a jamais montrées… J'ai emprunté un chemin que l'on m'a imposé, et je me retrouve aujourd'hui indécis, en proie à ce terrible doute. Il y a tellement lgtps que je n'ai pas ri, ou souri… il me semble que j'ai simplement oublié comment faire. Je ne fais plus confiance à personne, vu le nombre de fois où j'ai été trahi… Ne suis-je donc plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle, une coquille vide ? Je ne me reconnais plus, qu'ont-ils fait de moi ? Ne suis-je plus que le vulgaire objet de leur volonté ? Je n'ai plus la force de rien… »

« Je ne possède pas le pvr de lire à l'intérieur des gens. Mais je crois en toi. Tu es au-delà de la fatigue, au-delà de la peur. Tu dis ne plus rien attendre de cette vie ? Ne plus attendre la fin salvatrice de cette journée ? La destination finale de ton combat ? Et pourtant, tu la provoques. Tu as une armée derrière toi, et tu te battras de tout ton cœur et toute ton âme. Tu vaincras en l'honneur de ceux qui ont placé leurs espoirs en toi. Tu joueras le jeu jusq'au bout. Tu feras semblant jusqu'au bout. »

« Je continuerai à jouer au héros, à sourire lorsque j'ai envie de pleurer ? Inévitablement. Mais je ne vois pas où tu vx en venir. »

« Tu dis que l'autorité des adultes te pèse, que tu as peur de te perdre dans cette guerre, sur le champ de bataille. Tu voudrais fuir et retrouver un semblant de vie, commencer à te construire une nouvelle identité… Mais ton condamnes le monde des gens que tu aimes. Ton monde. Et c'est pour ça que tu es encore là, et tu es prêt, même si tu le vois pas, à sacrifier tout ce qui t'es cher pour qu'il vivent… heureux. Et c'est pour ça que ton père et moi sommes si fiers de toi. Face à des obstacles tjs plus insurmontables, tu n'as jms choisi la facilité. Bien sur, tu as fait des erreurs, parfois terribles. Mais qui n'en fait pas ? Mais devant tous les choix, toutes les épreuves que tu as du affronter, tu t'es montré incroyablement brillant… »

« Comment pouvez-vous être fiers de moi ? Le fait que Voldemort me veuille a fait de moi un poison pour les autres. Est-ce juste que ceux que j'aime meurent à ma place ? Et que moi je survive… Encore. »

« Crois-tu vraiment que la justice ait un rôle à jouer dans ces situations ?

Je ne peux m'accrocher à aucun de mes repères pour trouver une raison à ces sacrifices… Sirius était le père que je n'ai jms eu. Et il me hante, à présent… sa voix grinçante, son visage haineux… Il me dit que je suis un assassin… »

« L'ampleur de ce mot est terrifiante. Mais penses-tu que te battre pour rester en vie fait de toi un assassin ? C'est le propre de l'être humain. La lutte pour la vie. »

« J'ai réussi à me persuader que tout était ma faute. Mais en même temps, je continue à m'accrocher désespérément à la vie. J'aimerais tellement lâcher et partir, mais mes doigts sont collés. Et puis… »

Je ne peux retenir un soupir, qui s'enfuit dans l'air de cette matinée trop étrange.

« Je n'ai que 17 ans, et j'ai l'impression d'en avoir 100. J'ai tjs repoussé les assauts. Tjs gagné. J'ai sacrifié ceux que j'aimais pour ça. Mais je savais qu'il le fallait. Je ne sais plus rien, désormais. Je ne comprends plus. Je ne sais pas comment vivre dans ce monde, si c'est tout ce qu'il a à m'offrir. Si tout s'enfuit inexorablement… Pourquoi vaincre pour des décombres ? »

« Un monde à reconstruire prend du temps. Mais je suis persuadée que personne d'autre ne peut mieux accomplir cette lourde tache que toi. Tu as déjà tellement donné de toi-même que tu as l'impression de ne plus avoir de ressources. Mais qu'en est-il de ce pouvoir caché dont parle la prophétie ? »

« Je ne crois pas à ces balivernes. J'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir faire confiance à Dumbledore. Le plus grand sorcier du monde… »

« Il ne l'est pas. »

« Alors qui ? »

« Tu ne devines pas ? »

Elle me couvrit de ses émeraudes en amande. Ce regard si semblable au mien… Je serrais un peu fort ses doigts contre les miens, et posais ma tête sur son épaule. Bien malgré moi, en sentant le grain de sa peau sous mes cheveux, je sentis ma gorge se nouer.

« Comment es-tu ici ? Tu n'es que brume, transparence, et pourtant je peux te sentir, te toucher… »

« Je ne suis ni chair ni d'os, je ne suis pas là physiquement. Mais je suis en toi. »

« Tu n'es qu'une projection de mon esprit ? »

« Non. On m'a permit de venir ici… »

« Qui ? »

« Ah, ça… Ce sont les secrets de la mort, mon chéri… Je ne peux rien te dire. Je dois répondre à tes questions, t'aider à trouver un but. Je ne suis qu'une messagère. »

« Et quel est le message ? »

« A toi de le découvrir. Et tu te découvriras toi-même. »

« Pourquoi… »

J'avalais difficilement ma salive. La sensation de brûlure au fond de ma gorge s'accentuait.

« Pourquoi ais-je l'impression de connaître par cœur chaque trait de ton visage, comme si je l'avais scruté pendant des heures ?... »

« Tu n'as jamais perdu mon souvenir. Je suis bien plus qu'une illusion, une manifestation de ta mémoire. »

Je frissonnais lorsqu'elle prit ma main et la posa sur son cœur. Stupéfait, j'entendis des battements s'échapper de sa poitrine. Des battements de cœur.

« Mais… Comment… »

« Ce n'est pas mon cœur. C'est le tien. Ton père et moi vivons en toi. Tu es le fruit de ttes nos émotions partagées, nos croyances, nos espoirs… Tu es né de notre première union. Notre seule union… »

Interloqué, je relevais un peu la tête et examinai son visage. Elle avait légèrement penché la tête sur le côté, ses magnifiques cheveux auburns flottant au vent. Elle paraissait nostalgique, pensive, un léger sourire étendu sur ses lèvres. Je n'osais dire un mot, de peur qu'elle se taise à jms, et que je ne puisse entendre ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à me dire. Mon souffle se bloqua presque dans ma poitrine, alors qu'elle continuait son histoire :

« La guerre était aux portes de notre maison. C'était une période très difficile. Nous vivions dans un climat de peur, d'angoisse qui nous étreignait le cœur et l'esprit à chaque instant. Nous savions que les faibles fondations que nous avions construites pouvaient s'effondrer à tout moment. Tous nos amis tombaient les uns après les autres… James et moi nous raccrochions l'un à l'autre, et c'est comme cela que nous gardions l'équilibre au bord du précipice. Nous nous savions condamnés, bien sur, qui ne l'était pas ? Nous avancions un peu plus chaque seconde vers l'horizon de la fin, vers le bout de ce fil qui nous retenait encore. Et une nuit, les Mangemorts ont attaqué notre village. Ils rentraient dans les maisons, violaient les femmes, torturaient les enfants… Derrière les carreaux, tout était à feu et à sang, du vert partout, et cette tête de mort qui surplombait le carnage… »

Je sentis mon estomac se révulser, et serrait un peu plus la main de ma mère, l'incitant à continuer.

« Je me suis terrée au fond de notre maison et me suis mise à sangloter désespérément, si fort que je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. C'était désormais la seule défense, le seul rempart qu'il me restait contre cette guerre qui n'était pas la mienne. Jusqu'à ce que ton père fasse ce qu'il a fait. Il m'a entraînée vers notre lit, m'a serrée dans ses bras pdt un long moment, me chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes. Puis il a commencé à embrasser chaque parcelle de mon visage, absorbant les larmes avec ses lèvres. Il m'a doucement déshabillée, puis m'a fait l'amour. D'abord délicat et hésitant, ses caresses se sont faites plus audacieuses, plus passionnées, et j'ai répondu à mon tour à cet appel à l'aide. Et alors que l'orage et les hurlements du dehors nous déchiraient les oreilles, j'ai connu le moment le plus serein de toute mon existence. Je le sentais en moi, et sa chaleur a fait s'évaporer toutes mes peurs et mes angoisses. Je n'avais jamais connu une sensation telle que celle-ci. J'étais comblée, et si le monde autour de nous s'était effondré, je n'en aurais pas prêté attention. Il n'y avait plus que nos deux corps qui se découvraient, ces frissons qui parcouraient mon échine, ce besoin avide de baisers, ce cœur qui cognait si fort contre ma poitrine… Le vent ne mugissait plus, la tempête s'était tue, je n'entendais plus que le souffle de James sur ma nuque. Nos deux corps se perdant, dans un ultime combat désespéré pour tenter de rester en vie. »

Je me rendis compte que mon souffle était haché et que mes mains tremblaient. Si je n'avais pas tenu sa main, je me serais effondré sans prévenir. Mais je restais debout.

« En cette nuit atroce, où le sang a coulé, tu es né du bonheur le plus intense, du réconfort mutuel de deux âmes égarées. C'est cet échange spécial qui t'a donné ta force, Harry. Tu ne pouvais être voué qu'à un destin exceptionnel… Tu as été le bouquet final, l'amour qui a chassé la guerre. »

A présent, les larmes parcouraient librement mon visage, mais je ne cherchai pas à les effacer. L'histoire que je venais d'entendre avait déchiré mes entrailles et gonflé mon cœur. J'avais voulu la vérité, les réponses sur mes origines et on me les avait données.

J'étais le fruit d'une profonde blessure refermée le temps d'une nuit sans fin, de deux corps qui se sont mêlés pour échapper à la réalité macabre, d'une pause dans la course de la vie contre la mort.

Etait-ce donc cela les réponses à mes questions ? Dumbledore avait-il raison depuis le début ? L'amour qui détruit la haine, n'est-ce pas un peu trop idyllique ? Et pourtant…

Le sang bouillonnait dans mes veines, à mes tempes, et pourtant je ne m'étais senti aussi léger depuis longtemps.

C'était donc ça le message… L'amour, tout simplement… On avait beau me le dire mille fois. Il fallait simplement que j'en prenne conscience… C'était ma raison d'être. Un cadeau à transmettre, de personne à personne. J'étais le dernier porteur.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge, et sans bouger de peur que tout disparaisse, je lui demandais d'une voix faible :

« Et quand tout cela s'est-il passé ? »

Elle me sourit, ses yeux se plissant d'un air mystérieux.

« C'était un soir de décembre. Il y a 18 ans… jour pour jour. »

Très lentement, elle s'accroupit en face de moi et me prit les deux mains dans les siennes.

« Ecoute-moi bien, mon enfant bien-aimé mon enfant blessé… Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Je te souhaite bonne chance, bonne route. Quelqu'un t'aimera aussi fort que tu le mérites, j'en suis persuadée. Et nous nous reverrons bientôt… Souviens-toi tjs de notre échange, et tu avanceras dans la bonne direction. Je t'aime, Harry, et je suis tellement fière de toi… »

Elle se pencha doucement vers moi et embrassa sur mon front cette cicatrice maudite, tant détestée.

« Maman… bredouillai-je. Je… »

« Je sais, mon cœur, je sais, sourit-elle en retour. »

Puis après m'avoir une dernière fois serré dans ses bras, elle disparut dans l'air chaud de cette matinée.

Je restais un instant immobile, m'apercevant à peine que le soleil s'était levé et qu'il projetait sa lumière sur les décombres de cette histoire si belle… Il était l'heure de partir.

Maman… Enfin j'avais pu le lui dire… J'avais pu prononcer ce mot qui m'était resté si lgtps interdit. Et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Embrassant une dernière fois du regard les restes de Godric's Hollow, je fis demi-tour et partit d'un pas décidé vers mon destin.

THE END.


End file.
